


Peace

by HaveFreeCook1es



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveFreeCook1es/pseuds/HaveFreeCook1es
Summary: -Dream SMP Spoilers-After destroying everything he had created, Wilbur has grown tired.He just wants to sleep.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Milo & New Milo, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Kudos: 38





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short!
> 
> Sorry about that. I'm not good at writing stories.

A sword ran though him. Wilbur looked up to Philza, dad, and mouthed a 'thank you'.

He feels his body collapse to the floor as everything fades to white.

He feels cold. He feels so cold. 

He feels like he's drowning in an ocean full of his mistakes.

Wilbur snapped his eyes open and looked in wonder as he stares at the watery wonderland he is in.

Two fishes swim up to him and he is filled with memories of the life he had before the war. Before Dream SMP.

New Milo and Milo were there, waiting for him. The two fishes swam up to him and they were followed by more. The school of fishes surrounded him and laid him in a soft but sponge-y bed. They circled and huddled him, giving the warmth he had never felt for a very long.

The last thing he did before losing conscious was smile.

He was finally at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you cried cause I did.  
> I wanna see you suffer.
> 
> :'D
> 
> And if you didn't cry then I hope you enjoyed this fic!  
> I apologize for any grammatical mistakes.


End file.
